Love Hate
by Irabella RobSten
Summary: Jarak antara cinta dan benci ibarat sehelai benang, tipis. Itulah yang terjadi pada Bella dan Edward. Dimulai dari kau yang tidak bisa berdekatan dengannya sampai akhirnya kau tidak sanggup untuk jauh darinya. Tapi apakah Bella dan Edward dapat menyadari rasa cinta dibalik rasa benci mereka? ExB, AH, HEA Stephanie Meyer own Twilight.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Tidak pernah dalam milyaran tahun aku berpikir aku akan menghabiskan hidup dengan orang yang ku benci. Well, paling tidak yang tadinya ku benci.

Tapi disinilah aku berjalan menuju ke ujung dimana dia berdiri menungguku. Dan saat tatapan kami bertemu, aku bisa memahaminya. Mungkin awal pertemuan kami bukanlah sesuatu yang manis, romantis dan sebagainya, tapi akhir kisah kami akan seperti itu.

Namun saat pendeta akan mengesahkan pernikahan kami ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Maksudku, yang benar saja? Tidak bisakah dalam satu hari saja dihidupku aku mendapatkan apa yang selalu aku dambakan?


	2. Introduction

**SM own Twilight**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Introduction**

Panas matahari serasa membakar kulitku, oh tunggu, tidak ada matahari di Forks, Washington—kota di US yang selalu ditutupi awan—bahkan kau bisa mendapatkan sinar matahari redup saja itu sudah beruntung.

Selama hampir tujuh belas tahun aku hidup disini bersama kedua orang tuaku, Charlie dan Renée Swan. Well, tidak juga, kedua orang tuaku sempat berpisah karena Renée ingin sesuatu yang baru—ingin melebarkan sayapnya dia bilang—tapi tidak sampai satu tahun Renée kembali dan akhirnya merekapun rujuk.

Charlie adalah Chief polisi di Forks. Pekerjaannya tidak terlalu menantang kau tahu, kota kecil. Kasus terparah adalah kasus transaksi narkoba disebuah rumah kosong hampir di tengah hutan. Tapi pelakunya bukanlah warga kota ini, kota ini hanya dijadikan tempat transaksi. Terakhir aku dengar, rumah itu sedang direnovasi karena akan ada keluarga yang pindah kemari. Itu hampir enam bulan yang lalu.

Renée, well sebelum dia memutuskan untuk pergi, dia adalah seorang guru taman kanak – kanak. Sekarang dia memilih untuk membuka sendiri tempat penitipan anak-Swan's Childrens-dan dia terlihat cukup senang dengan hal itu. Kadang aku ikut membantunya—bermain dengan anak – anak, membaca dongeng—meski anak kecil kadang membuatku merasa terintimidasi, tapi semua itu menyenangkan.

Sekolahku…bisa dibilang tidak ada yang terlalu menarik. Kami sudah saling mengenal sejak taman kanak – kanak. Jadi kami tahu bagaimana dulu saat kami tidak bisa membuang ingus sendiri sampai perubahan fisik kami. Mungkin karena itulah tidak ada yang melirikku. Sebenarnya ada, tapi saat itu aku masih tidak tertarik.

"Bella!"

Aku menengok dari dalam truck pick up ku. Angela—satu – satunya sahabatku dari kecil—melambaikan tangannya dengan antusias ke arahku. Aku tersenyum padanya sebelum keluar dari truck ku dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Whats up, Ang?" Tanyaku saat kulihat ekspresinya yang begitu bersemangat.

Angela adalah anak dari satu – satunya pastur disini. Rambut cokelatnya sama sepertiku, hanya saja rambutnya lurus dan dia juga mengenakan kaca mata. Oh dan dia lebih tinggi dariku yang hanya 5,4 kaki, tentu saja.

Meraih lenganku ia berkata, "Apa kau tahu kalau akan ada anak – anak baru yang pindah kemari?"

"Huh?" Jawabku cerdas.

"Bella! Ini berita besar." Angela mengendus.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi Jessica dua, Ang?" Tanyaku.

"Huft." Ang menekuk wajahnya. "Aku hanya ingin berbagi kabar denganmu." Jawabnya sambil berjalan menuju ruang kelas pertama kami.

Berjalan disampingnya aku tersenyum. "Tentu, Ang."

"Bagaimana tugas Biologi mu?" Tanya Angela saat kami tiba di ruang kelas kami untuk dua jam pertama.

"Progressing. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ugh, aku mencoba untuk selalu menolerir Jessica tapi kesabaranku semakan menipis."

Aku tertawa mendengar keluhannya. Angela adalah orang yang jarang mengeluh, jadi kalau sampai dia mengeluh itu artinya Jessica sudah membuatnya kesal.

"Bukannya lebih mudah karena kau punya partner? Bisa dua kali lebih cepat dibanding aku yang hanya sendirian."

"Benar, kalau partnerku adalah kau. Kau kan cerdas." Angela menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah Jessica. "Kalau kau satu grup dengan dia pun kau akan keteteran."

Aku berusaha menahan tawaku saat Jessica melirik ke arah kami. Untung Mr. Varner langsung memulai pelajarannya sebelum Jessica bisa bercerita tentang gosip terbaru hari ini.

~oLHo~

"Mom, i'm home!"

"Didapur, sayang." Jawab Renée.

"Hey, mom, aromanya lezat sekali." Kukecup pipi Ibuku sebelum aku mengambil Jus di dalam lemari es.

"Spaghetti kesukaan ayahmu." Renée menunjukkan spaghetti yang sudah tersedia dipiring, menanti saus pelengkapnya.

"Ada hal spesial apa?" Tanyaku, karena kau tahu, jika Ibuku membuat makanan spesial pasti ada alasan dibaliknya.

"Memangnya tidak boleh membuat makanan kesukaan Ayahmu tanpa harus ada sesuatu yang spesial?" Alasan yang bagus, Mom.

Kunaikkan alisku. "Alright, Mom, whatever you say."

Ibuku tersenyum. "Sudah sana mandi dulu, selesai mandi pasti makan malam sudah siap. Tepat saat Ayahmu pulang."

"Mom yakin tidak ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Aku bertanya memastikan.

"Everythings under control, honey."

"Okay then."

Satu hal yang sangat menjengkelkan, aku tidak punya kamar mandi sendiri.

Charlie pulang tidak lama setelah aku turun. Dan rutinitas makan malam kamipun dimulai. Seperti biasa, kebanyakan yang bercerita adalah Ibuku. Selalu ada hal yang baru di Swan's Childrens. Dunia anak - anak memang selalu terlihat baru.

Saat tidak ada kegiatan yang berurusan dengan sekolah, aku sering pergi kesana. Membantu Ibuku mengurus anak - anak. Hal yang paling aku sukai adalah saat aku membacakan cerita untuk mereka. Ekspresi yang terlihat di raut wajah mereka benar - benar mengagumkan.

"Kau tahu rumah yang ada di tengah hutan itu?" Charlie berbicara setelah Renée selesai bercerita tentang pengalamannya hari ini.

"Maksudnya rumah yang beberapa bulan lalu jadi sarang perdagangan narkoba?" Tanyaku memastikan.

"Ya."

"Ada apa dengan rumah itu?" Kali ini Renée yang bertanya. "Terakhir ku dengar rumah itu sedang di renovasi, apa sudah jadi?"

"Ya, rumah itu sudah selesai di renovasi beberapa minggu yang lalu."

"Jadi akan ada warga baru disini?" Renée bertanya dengan penuh semangat. Kau tahu? Warga baru adalah sesuatu yang jarang terjadi disini.

"Aku baru saja membantu mengurusi kepindahan mereka."

"Benarkah? Aku baru dengar tadi di sekolah kalau akan ada anak - anak baru."

"Kota kecil, ingat?" Charlie berkedip padaku.

"Yeah."

"Jadi, siapa keluarga ini?" Tanya Renée. Kedua tangannya berada di atas meja dan dagunya diletakkan diatas punggung tangannya.

Charlie menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab. "Keluarga Cullen." Sejenak, kedua mata orang tuaku bertemu, ada sesuatu yang aneh disana.

"Oh?" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Ibuku.

Kupandang mereka, bertanya dengan tatapan mataku. Berharap salah satu dari mereka menjelaskan. Tapi tanpa hasil. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menyuarakan pertanyaanku.

"Ada apa dengan keluarga Cullen?" Kedua pasang mata langsung tertuju kearahku.

"A..apa maksudmu, Bella?" Renée bertanya padaku setelah keterkejutannya berlalu.

"Well, kalian terlihat aneh saat nama keluarga Cullen disebut." Aku menyendok spaghettiku lagi, mengunyahnya sebelum melanjutkan perkataanku. "Mereka bukan keluarga yang aneh - aneh, kan?"

"Apa maksudmu, 'aneh - aneh', Bells?" Uh oh, suara polisi ayahku keluar.

"Maksudku, tidak yang..." aku bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskannya. "Kau tahu apa maksudku, Dad."

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu."

Aku berpaling ke arah Renée. "Mom..."

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa maksudmu, Bella. Coba jelaskan pada kami."

Huft. "Baiklah, maksudku itu, secara kasar, mereka tidak akan berbuat macam - macam kan? Seperti...entahlah, mengganggu ketenangan warga sini?" aku menarik nafas panjang, rasanya seperti baru lari seratus kilo meter saja.

"Bells, aku pastikan bahwa keluarga Cullen adalah keluarga yang baik. Mereka orang terpandang, meski tidak ada hubungan darah, mereka..."

"Wait, wait, wait." Aku memotong omongan ayahku. "Apa maksudnya tidak ada hubungan darah?" Aku mendengar ayahku mengucapkan kalimat kutukan tapi terlalu pelan jadi aku tidak terlalu yakin. "Well?"

Kedua bahu Charlie turun, salah satu ciri dia menyerah. "Keluarga Cullen hanya memiliki satu anak. Sedang keempat anak lainnya adalah hasil adopsi."

"Jadi Mr. Cullen.."

"Dokter." Ayahku menyela.

Oh-kay. "Jadi Dr. Cullen ini hanya memiliki satu anak kandung dan anak adopsi?"

"Ada yang di adopsi, ada yang hanya dirawat."

"Berapa anak tepatnya yang mereka adopsi?" Tanyaku semakin penasaran.

"Empat."

Kupandang kedua orang tuaku bergantian. "Dan ke empat, tidak kelima anak ini..."

"Seumuran denganmu. Dan ada yang lebih tua satu atau dua tahun."

Aku melongo mendengar jawab dari Charlie. Lima anak remaja dalam satu rumah. Wow, itu pasti sangat...menantang. Dengan kata lain, menggilakan. Mungkin karena aku terbiasa sendiri, kau tahu, anak tunggal dan sebagainya itu.

"Oh, wow." Ini memang berita besar. Pantas Jessica terlihat begitu bersemangat. "Pasti sangat...ramai dirumah mereka."

"Bells.." Ayahku memulai tapi aku memotongnya.

"I know, Dad, aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun. Jangan khawatir."

Bisa kurasakan Charlie menghela nafas lega sementara Renée masih terdiam.

"Dan satu lagi." Aku melihat ke arah Ayahku, menunggu. "Satu teman baru untuk mereka tidak akan merugikan saat mereka berada di tempat baru. Aku yakin mereka akan menghargainya."

"We'll see, Dad."

Hening beberapa detik yang terasa begitu lama.

"Alright, ada yang mau pie apel?" Tanya Renée, dia berdiri dan mengambil pie apelnya sebelum kami sempat menjawab.

**~oLHo~**

"Morning, Ang." Sapaku saat aku duduk disebelah Angela di bangku taman sekolah. Cuaca hari ini cukup bagus. Mendung, tapi paling tidak hujan belum turun.

"Hei, Bella." Angela yang sedari tadi sedang mengamati Ben-cowok yang dia suka tapi tidak berani untuk mengatakannya-berpaling ke arahku, tersenyum. Dan tiba - tiba matanya memandang jauh ke belakangku. "Uh oh."

"Bella! Angela! Ohmygod, apa kalian sudah dengar?" Tanya Jessica dengan nada antusiasnya. Dia berhenti, mengambil nafas dan berdiri tepat di depan kami.

"What?" Tanyaku.

"Mygod, Bella, apa yang kau tahu." Ejek Jessica, memutar bola matanya dia berpaling ke arah Angela, seolah berharap Angela bisa menjawabnya. "You guys suck." Jessica mengeluh sebelum semangatnya kembali lagi. "Alright, nampaknya aku harus menjelaskannya pada kalian dari awal."

"Oh-kay?" Jawabanku terlontar seperti pertanyaan.

"So, kalian dengar, kan tentang gosip kalau akan ada anak baru?" jessica melihat kami secara bergantian saat kami mengangguk. "Well, it's true. Mereka hari ini akan masuk sekolah!" Jessica berteriak saking semangatnya.

Aku tahu soal itu semua, bahkan lebih dari yang kau tahu, Jess. Tapi untuk kapan mereka akan memulai sekolah aku memang baru tahu.

"That's great." Kata Angela. "Paling tidak akan ada wajah - wajah baru disini."

"Um hm." Aku menimpali.

Sekali lagi Jessica memutar bola matanya. "Mereka itu ada lima orang, tiga laki - laki dan dua perempuan." Ia berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil nafas. "Yang ku tahu mereka tidak mempunyai hubungan darah. Hanya satu anak yang merupakan anak kandung dari Dr. Cullen."

Huh?

"Oh," Jessica menepuk jidatnya. " aku belum memberitahu nama mereka pada kalian?" Sebelum kami sempat menjawab Jessica masih meneruskan omongannya. "Mereka adalah keluarga Cullen. Mr. Cullen adalah seorang dokter, kudengar dia akan memulai prakter di Forks Hospital. Mrs. Cullen seorang desain interior. Bisa kau bayangkan? Saat anaknya menikah nanti tidak perlu repot - repot mencarii desainer untuk tempat pernikahan mereka. Lalu..."

Jessica masih terus berbicara tapi aku sudah kehilangan konsentrasi. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu semua itu? Oh, well, kau tidak bisa disebut ratu gosip kalau kau tidak tahu segalanya. Apa dia juga tahu siapa nama anak - anak itu? Mungkin bahkan dia sudah melihat wajah mereka.

Kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak saat memikirkan kalau Jessica sudah pernah melihat wajah mereka?

"Och." Aku kembali lagi ke bumi saat siku Angela mengenai rusukku.

"Kau melayang." Angela menggoda. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak ada." Lalu aku menghadap ke depan untuk mencari Jessica tapi dia sudah tidak ada. "Dimana Jessica?"

"Tidak memikirkan apa - apa, tentu saja." Aku hanya tersenyum, lalu Angela melanjutkan. "Jessica sudah masuk duluan, Lauren tadi memanggilnya."

"Oh."

"Ayo kita juga masuk, sebelum bel berbunyi." Tepat saat itu bel masuk berbunyi.

"Tepat sekali." Aku mulai bangkit dari bangku, menyusul Angela yang sudah berdiri lebih dulu. "Kau sekarang sudah menjadi paranormal atau apa?" Ledekku.

"Yang benar saja."

Kami berjalan perlahan menuju gedung biologi-gedungnya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat kami duduk tadi jadi tidak perlu terburu - buru-pelajaran pertama kami. Untung aku sekelas dengan Angela, meski kami tidak satu meja. Dia duduk dengan Jessica, makanya dia menjadi partner Angela. Sedang aku, aku duduk sendiri.

Aku jadi berpikir apakah salah satu anak baru itu akan ada di kelasku. Mungkin lebih dari satu? Paling tidak aku bisa melihat salah satu dari mereka. Tapi jessica juga ada di kelas ini jadi..stop! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Bella? Sejak kapan kau peduli pada hal macam itu?

Ingin rasanya aku menendang diriku sendiri. Bukan karena aku tidak tertarik pada lawan jenis, jangan salah. Tapi memang selama ini aku tidak tertarik dengan para "pria" yang ada disini. Terlebih lagi anak dari teman ayahku. Ya Tuhan...dia lebih muda dariku tapi pikirannya sudah melebihi anak seusianya.

Kau tahu apa yang dia minta dariku saat Charlie mengajakku untuk menemaninya memancing dengan temannya-Billy Black-itu? Ciuman, jacob Black, anak dari Mr. Billy Black yang baru berusia empat belas tahun-empat belas tahunpun masih belum genap-memintaku untuk menciumnya dibibir agar dia bisa melatih kissing skillku.

What the hell?!

Tentu saja aku menolaknya mentah - mentah. Well, tidak hanya itu sebenarnya, karena saking kaget dan marahnya, aku mendorognya dari perahu sambil mengatakan 'bahkan jika laki - laki di dunia ini tinggal kau saja, aku tiak akan pernah menciummu'.

Charlie tidak tahu akan hal itu, dia hanya bertanya apa yang terjadi saat dia dan Billy melihat Jacob masuk ke sungai. Aku bilang saja kalau jacob tidak jadi memasang cacing yang ada di kailnya untuk memancing karena dia sayang pada cacing itu.

Aneh dan memalukan memang, tapi paling tidak bukan aku yang malu. Lagipula kalau aku memberitahu Charlie kejadian sesungguhnya kenapa Jacob bisa masuk ke dalam sungai pasti dia tidak akan menolong Jacob. Aku tidak setega itu. Bahkan pada orang yang amat sangat menjengkelkan sekalipun.

Saat kami masuk ke ruangan sedang mempersiapkan LCD. Great, hari ini saatnya menonton film. Saat lampu sudah dimatikan dan kami bersiap untuk memulai filmnya, aku tidak tahu kalau ada seseorang yang baru masuk, tidak tahu ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan kearahku dan tidak tahu saat seseorang itu duduk di sebelahku.

Yang aku tahu saat pensilku terjatuh dan aku membungkuk untuk mengambilnya, aku terkejut saat mukaku berada di pangkuan seseorang. Well, tepatnya hampir berada tepat diatas pangkuan seseorang. Dan seseorang itu langsung bicara dengan lantang dan jelas.

"Thanks, but i don't need nor want a BJ from you."

What the... "Och!" Saking terkejutnya aku berusaha untuk langsung duduk tegak dan akibatnya kepalaku terbentur meja. Kuusap kepalaku tapi rasa sakitnya tidak begitu terasa dibandingkan dengan kemarahanku. "What did you just say?!"

Tiba - tiba lampu diruangan menyala dan semua mata tertuju pada kami. Bahkan Mr. Vanner melongo melihat kami. Did they...? Oh crap!

"Mr. Cullen! Miss. Swan!" Suara teguran Mr. Vanner membuatku sedikit terlonjak dari kursiku. "Ada yang ingin kalian bagi dengan kelas?"

Lalu mulai terdengar suara dengungan anak - anak, tidak diragukan lagi sedang membahas apa yang barusan terjadi. Muka ku memerah, bahkan mungkin sudah terlihat seperti tomat busuk. Aku bisa merasakan panasnya sampai ke ujung kaki.

Dan apakah Mr. Vanner baru saja memanggil namaku dan nama Cullen? Oh, hebat, hari pertama anak baru masuk dan aku sudah dibuat malu. Dan tentu saja, ternyata tidak semua anak baru menyenangkan.

"No, Mr. Vanner." Jawabku.

Mr. Vanner masih terus memandang kearah kami. Seoalah tidak percaya dengan jawabanku. Tapi memang benar tidak ada apa - apa, dan tidak akan pernah ada apa - apa antara aku dan Mr. Cullen ini. Tidak peduli siapa dia, hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi di dunia ini.

Mr. Vanner kembali mematikan lampu dan memulai film nya. Dan selama hampir dua jam aku duduk diam di kursiku, memandang lurus ke depan, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan orang yang duduk disampingku. Bahkan aku belum sempat melihat wajahnya. Tapi itu tidak penting. Anak menyebalkan ini tidak penting.

Saat kelas berakhir, aku bergegas membereskan buku ku. Berharap segera menyingkir dari tempat ini. Tapi aku adalah aku, dan aku tidak seberuntung itu. Tepat saat aku berdiri dia ikut berdiri dan berbisik padaku.

"Kalau kau ingin meneruskan yang tadi-setelah kupikir - pikir-tidak masalah. Kau tidak begitu buruk." Suaranya yang lembut membuatku terdiam sejenak sebelum aku menyadari apa yang dia katakan.

Ku tegakkan bahuku dan tanpa melihat kearahny, aku menjawab.

"Get lost, Dude. Thats never gonna happen." Kutinggalkan dia tanpa sedikitpun melihat kearahnya.

How dare he!

* * *

Thanks for the review.

Like or not? Let me know.

Regards,

Irabella


	3. Wrong Impression

**So sorry for the very long update. Work got on my way.**

**SM own everything.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Wrong Impression**

Worst day ever.

Selama bertahun - tahun sekolah disini belum pernah aku dipermalukan seperti itu. Aku mungkin memang sedikit ceroboh, tapi paling tidak kejadian yang sangat memalukan adalah saat aku tersandung kakiku sendiri. Tidak seperti ini.

Ugh. Benar - benar menjengkelkan. Oh well, nampaknya keinginan Charlie agar aku bisa berteman dengan anak - anak Dr. Cullen tidak akan pernah terwujud. Mengingat apa yang baru saja aku alami.

Mungkin karena mereka pikir ini hanya kota kecil yang tidak ada apa - apanya dengan tempat dimana mereka tinggal sebelumnya. Aku mungkin sedikit terlalu menghujat mereka tapi hey, untuk apa kalian pindah ke kota kecil ini kalau kehidupanmu amat sangat baik disana? Benar, bukan?

Bell istirahat berbunyi dan...what? Kemana dua jam pelajaran pergi? Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang di ajarkan oleh Mr. Jefferson.

Aku melihat kesekeliling, nampaknya tidak ada tugas atau apapun yang perlu untuk diperhatikan sekali. Aku menghela nafas dan memasukan buku ku ke tas. Bergegas ke kantin sebelum hallway semakin ramai.

Mungkin aku harus melupakan kejadian tadi saja. Anggap saja kalau Edward sedang dalam tahap beradaptasi ditempat yang baru?

"Bella! Bella, tunggu!" Karena tidak begitu memperhatikan sekitar jadi aku tidak mendengar kalau ada yang memanggilku saat seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Astaga!" Aku terlonjak, tanganku langsung berada di dada, seolah mencegah agar jantungku tidak keluar. Aku menoleh dan melihat Angela berdiri disampingku. "My God, Ang, bisa tidak sih, lebih mengagetkanku lagi?" Nada sarkastik keluar dari mulutku.

"Jangan salahkan aku!" Protes Angela, kedua tangannnya berada di pinggang. "Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali - kali tapi kau tidak menyahut." Angela menyipitkan matanya. "Lagipula kenapa sih, kau berjalan sambil menunduk begitu?"

Huh? Jadi tadi aku berjalan sambil menunduk? "Aku tidak..."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Angela mengankat tangannya, jari telunjuknya menghadapku. "Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"Oh-kay, shoot." Kataku, kami masih berdiri di tengah - tengah jalan, dan makin banyak anak - anak yang keluar dari kelas.

"Apa yang aku dengar..."

"Bella?" Kali ini Angela yang di sela. Kami menengok dan mendapati Tanya-anak cantik berambut pirang stroberi-memanggilku. Kami tidak begitu akrab, bisa di bilang malah kami tidak kenal. Tanya adalah ketua Cheerleader kami dan kau tahu, dia menganggap dirinya yang terbaik. Tipe - tipe seperti itu.

Ia berdiri bersama teman - teman Cheersnya dan...Jessica dan Lauren? Sejak kapan mereka berteman?

"Did it true?" Tanya bertanya padaku. Dari nada suaranya aku tidak yakin kalau aku suka kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Did what true?" Aku balas bertanya. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dia maksud.

"Oh, come on, jangan pura - pura." Victoria, gadis berambut merah yang berdiri disampingnya menimpali. Warna matanya yang merah membuatku sedikit bergidik.

Angela yang sedari tadi diam berdiri disampingku memegang sikuku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, tapi Ia tidak melihat ke arahku.

"Apa yang..." Aku memulai tapi lagi - lagi aku di sela. Bisakah mereka membiarkan aku bicara? Maksudku mereka mau aku bicara, kan?

"Apa benar kau berusaha memberikan 'sesuatu' pada anak baru itu?" Tanya memberikan tanda kutip dengan kedua tangannya saat mengucapkan kata sesuatu.

Sekarang semua anak yang berdiri tidak jauh dari kami berhenti, mengamati dan menunggu. Menungguku untuk membernarkan. Itu tidaak akan terjadi karena semua itu tidak benar.

"No. Of course not!" jawabku dengan cukup lantang sehingga yang lainpun ikut dengar. "Lagipula, darimana kau dengar gosip seperti itu?" Tanyaku, aku melirik kearah Jessica dan Lauren yang langsung mengalihkan tatapan matanya. "Kau tidak berada di kelas dengan ku, bukan?"

"Darimana dan bagaimana aku tahu semua itu tidaklah penting." Jawabnya, Ia mulai berjalan kearahku. Saat jarak kami hanya tinggal satu kaki Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik padaku. "Yang penting adalah, apakah berita itu benar."

Nada suaranya sudah berubah, penuh dengan kemarahan dan cemburu? Aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya, tapi yang jelas dia tidak berhak untuk bicara seperti itu padaku.

Mengikuti gayanya, aku mendekatkan wajahku dan bicara padanya. "Kau tahu, aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu denganku, atau apa urusanmu dengan anak baru itu. Tapi yang aku tahu, berita yang kau tanyakan itu sama sekali tidak benar."Aku kembali berdiri tegak dan memandang wajah Tanya. "Dan jika aku jadi kau, aku akan berhati - hati untuk mencari informasi yang benar," Aku memandang Jessica dan Lauren yang berdiri sedikit jauh dibelakang Tanya. "before you jump to conclusion."

Aku berjalan mundur, masih sambil melihat Tanya. Mungkin di mata orang lain seolah - olah aku sedang menantang Tanya. Sesuatu yang jarang terjadi karena kebanyakan anak - anak disini tidak ada yang mau berurusan dengan Tanya. Tapi tidak, aku hanya tidak ingin diperlakukan tidak adil. Entah apapun itu alasannya.

Angela kembali berada disampingku dan kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami ke cafetaria.

"Apa kamu lihat wajahnya?" Tanya Angela setelah kami berjalan cukup jauh dari Tanya dan teman - temannya.

"Jessica?" Aku balik bertanya.

"Tanya, duh." Angela memutar bola matanya. Kami sampai di cafetaria, semuanya terlihat normal - normal saja. "Maksudku, aku tidak tahu kalau Tanya ada hubungan dengan anak baru itu. Tapi dilihat dari sikapnya, seolah - olah dia menunjukkan kepemilikannya."

"Mungkin memang begitu." Ku jawab Angela sambil lalu. Aku memang tidak mau tau tentang apa hubungan antar Tanya dan anak baru itu. Sama sekali bukan urusanku.

Tidak ada antrian anak - anak yang ingin mengambil makanan, jadi aku dan Angela langsung mengambil nampan dan mengisinya dengan makanan. Aku sudah tidak begitu lapar karena konfrontasi tadi jadi aku hanya mengambil apel, lemon tea dan yogurt. Setelah ku bayar dan menunggu Angela selesai mengambil makan siangnya, kami berjalan ke meja dimana kami biasa duduk.

Meja kami kosong, biasanya ada Jessica dan Lauren, tapi mungkin kali ini mereka juga tidak berselera makan siang. Well, paling tidak tidak dengan kami.

"Hei, Bella?" Suara Mike Newton terdengar jelas-meski Cafetaria sedang ramai-saat aku baru saja duduk.

Kuputar bola mataku sebelum aku menoleh kearahnya. Mike adalah seseorang yang berpikir bahwa dia adalah tipe cowok yang paling diinginkan oleh cewek - cewek disini. Jelas aku tidak termasuk didalamnya. Tapi Jessica berpikiran seperti itu.

Kupandang Mike dengan tatapan bosan. Rambut pirangnya yang dipotong cepak dengan mata birunya, mungkin akan membuat cewek - cewek meleleh. Tapi saat kau mengenal sifat seorang Mike, pandanganmu tentangnya pasti akan berubah. Aku tidak bilang kalau Mike bukan anak baik - baik, hanya saja ada beberapa sifatnya yang tidak pantas untuk di tiru.

Kusapukan pandanganku ke meja dimana Mike dan teman - temannya duduk. Jessica dan Lauren yang baru saja masuk ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Kenapa selalu ada mereka berdua saat ada seseorang yang memanggil namaku?

Mike dan teman - temannya masih cekikikan. Tepat saat itulah pintu Cafetaria terbuka lagi dan wajah - wajah asing mulai masuk. Aku belum pernah melihat satupun diantara mereka jadi aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa mereka adalah anak - anak baru. The Cullens. Itu berarti...

Edward Cullen baru saja masuk.

Mike mengikuti arah pandangku dan senyumannya makin lebar.

"Aku dengar, kau baru saja memberikan sambutan untuk anak baru itu." Mike menganggukkan kepalanya kearah anak - anak baru. Salah satu dari mereka sontak menghentikan langkahnya. Oh no.

Aku masih belum bisa melihat wajahnya, dia berjalan memunggungiku. Tapi dari jauh aku bisa melihat warna rambutnya yang cokelat kemerah - merahan? Atau merah kecokelatan? Entah lah, tapi warnanya seperti warna perunggu. Dia tidak gemuk, tidak juga kurus. Kalau bisa dibilang dia proporsional, dari ketiga saudara laki - laki itu dia berada di tengah.

Yang paling tinggi adalah yang berambut gelap. Selain tinggi badannya juga besar. Sudah pasti dia senang pergi ke Gym. Dan yang satu lagi beberapa inci lebih pendek dari Edward Cullen. Rambutnya gondrong berwarna pirang. Tidak ada kemiripan diantara ketiganya, itu jelas. Salah satu dari mereka adalah anak kandung Dr. Cullen.

Sementara saudari mereka...kau bisa bilang kalau mereka semua itu seperti model. Yang kecil berambut hitam pendek, tatanan rambutnya dibuat seperti paku. Tapi bukannya terkesan tomboy malah dia terlihat manis. Aku bisa melihatnya karena tadi Ia berbalik ke arahku. Tingginya tidak lebih tinggi dariku.

Dan yang terakhir adalah...aku rasa dia seorang model dilihat dari proporsi tubuhnya, tinggi dan ramping. Rambut pirang panjangnya seperti anak laki - laki pirang yang satu. Mungkin mereka yang hanya di rawat oleh Dr. Cullen.

Aku belum sempat bereaksi saat Mike kembali membuka mulut besarnya.

"Yo, Edward!" Edward yang masih berdiri di tengah jalan menoleh ke arah Mike. "Bagaimana sambutan Bella tadi? Apa kau menikmatinya?"

Seluruh anak di meja Mike tertawa. Sementara mukaku semakin merah. Aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya denganku-mungkin karena dulu aku menolak saat Mike mengajakku kencan-tapi lama kelamaan dia benar - benar membuatku muak.

"Aku kagum padamu, kawan." Mike meneruskan ocehannya. "Kau tahu, dia itu sangat kaku selama ini. Tapi begitu kau datang, kau langsung bisa meluluhkannya. Bravo, bro!" Mike mulai bertepuk tangan dan diikuti oleh kroni - kroninya.

Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan ocehannya itu. Berdiri, aku berniat untuk menghampiri Mike tapi langkahku tertahan saat suara Edward Cullen terdengar.

"Aku tidak menikmatinya." Suaranya tenang meski ada sedikit nada marah di dalamnya. "Mungkin kau yang akan lebih menikmatinya kalau kau mau"

Serasa seperti mendengar petir yang menggelegar tepat di telingamu. Aku tidak pernah merasa begitu rendah seperti yang aku rasakan saat ini. Kupikir dia akan mengatakan apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya. Kupikir dia akan menyangkal apa yang dituduhkan oleh Mike. Kupikir...aku bahkan tidak tahu harus berpikir apa lagi.

Edward Cullen yang tidak tahu apa - apa tentang diriku, tapi kenapa aku merasa seolah - olah dia sangat membenciku. Jika saja tadi dia tidak bersikap melebih - lebihkan. Pasti tidak akan seperti ini. Seandainya aku memperhatikan sekelilingku waktu itu, pasti juga tidak akan seperti ini. Seandainya tidak ada anak baru, semua ini pasti tidak akan terjadi. Aku tidak akan dipermalukan tepat didepan semua murid sekolah.

Tapi satu hal yang aku yakini, aku benci Edward Cullen.

Tidak peduli meski mereka orang kaya, tidak peduli meski mereka orang terkenal, dan tidak peduli meski Charlie memintaku agar dapat berteman dengan mereka. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya. Sama sekali.

Dengan sisa - sisa harga diri yang masih ada, aku mengambil tasku dan berjalan ke arah pintu masuk. Aku bisa mendengar langkah Angela di belakangku. Dan bisa kudengar pula Mike yang akan berkomentar lagi.

"Hei, Bella, kau dengar itu? Sekarang kau bisa bersamaku." Masih kudengar suara cekikikan teman - temannya.

Kuambil nafas dalam - dalam sebelum berbalik dan menatap Mike yang sedang duduk di atas meja, salah satu kakinya berada di kursi. Kupandang dia dengan segenap kebencian yang aku rasakan, aku pancarkan semuanya dalam satu pandangan itu. Sempat kulihat kilatan takut di mata Mike, tapi aku tidak punya waktu untuk memastikannya.

Suaraku tegas dan mengancam. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan keberanian ini setelah apa yang mereka lakukan padaku.

"Get lost, Mike."

Saat aku membalikkan badanku lagi, aku melihat anak - anak Cullen yang sedang duduk sambil menatap kearahku. Aku tidak memperhatikan mereka satu per satu. Tatapanku berhenti pada orang yang telah sukses membuat hariku berantakan.

Edward Cullen.

Seolah dia mendengar namanya dipanggil, kepalanya yang semula tertunduk langsung mendongak dan melihat tepat padaku. Nafasku tercekat setelah aku melihat wajahnya. Mungkin karena wajahnya itu Tanya jadi membenciku. Mungkin pula karena wajahnya itu dia menjadi sosok yang sangat arogan. Tapi aku tidak akan menjadi korban wajahnya, tidak peduli sesempurna apapun wajahnya itu.

Edward Cullen masih memandangku. Aku tidak tahu reaksi apa yang berkelebat di raut wajah dan matanya. Tapi setelah keterkejutanku memudar, kupandang dia dengan tatapan dingin dan berbalik untuk keluar dari Cafetaria. Aku masih mendengar suara tawa anak - anak lain, suara yang menertawakanku.

Aku tidak tahu mau pergi kemana, aku hanya mengikuti arah kakiku. Tapi sepertinya Angela yang sedari tadi diam disampingku sudah tidak bisa menahan kebisuanku.

"Bella?" Angela memulai saat aku berhenti di belakang gedung Gym. Kutaruh tasku dan bersandar pada dinding.

"Yeah?" Jawabku enggan.

Angela meniru gayaku. "Aku tahu ini pertanyaan konyol, tapi apa kau baik - baik saja?"

Kuambil nafas dalam - dalam sebelum menjawab Angela. "Aku akan baik - baik saja kalau Mike dan mulut besarnya tidak berulah." Kataku pelan.

Angela meremas pundak sebelah kiriku dengan tangan kanannya. "Aku tahu. Tapi bagaimana itu semua bisa terjadi?"

Aku tahu Angela pasti sangat penasaran bagaiamana berita semacam itu bisa muncul dipermukaan. Diperparah lagi dengan sikap Edward.

"Kau tahu semua itu tidak benar, kan?" Aku mempertegas, Angela menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya...entahlah, aku dan ketidakpekaanku terhadap sekitar?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Bella."

Aku melorotkan tubuhku agar aku bisa duduk, tidak peduli kalau lantainya kotor. Angela menegakkan tubuhnya dan segera duduk disebelahku.

"Saat pelajaran Bahasa Inggris akan dimulai aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan-kami akan menonton film, kau tahu. Dan saat lampu sudah dimatikan aku masih sibuk dengan diriku sendiri dan sekali lagi tidak memperhatikan kalau ada anak yang masuk atau bahkan kalau ada yang duduk di sebelahku. Kau tahu selama ini kan aku duduk sendiri jadi aku tidak berpikir kalau disebelahku ada orang.

"Dan saat aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan pensilku, aku masih tidak tahu kalau dia duduk disebelahku. Dengan santainya aku akan mengambil pensilku yang kebetulan jatuh tidak jauh dari kursi disebelahku. Yang paling memalukan adalah saat mukaku tepat berada di pangkuannya. Tapi aku bersumpah kalau kami tidak bersentuhan, Ang."

Kupejamkan mataku sebelum meneruskan ceritaku. "Dan saat itulah Edward membuka mulutnya. Dia bilang kalau dia tidak butuh...BJ dariku." Suaraku semakin mengecil saat aku mengucapkan dua kata terakhir itu. Aku mendengar Angela tersentak.

"Itu memalukan, Ang, sangat memalukan. Terlebih lagi Mr. Vanner juga mendengarnya, bahkan seluruh kelas mendengarnya." Kututup mukaku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku tidak ingin menangis, tapi rasa malu ini benar - benar menggerogotiku.

"Oh, Bella." Angela memeluk pundakku dari samping.

"Aku tidak tahu dari mana Mike bisa tahu kesalahpahaman itu, Ang." Kubuka wajahku dan menaruh tanganku di pangkuanku. "Aku sudah ingin melupakan itu saat aku berjalan ke Cafetaria, dan berusaha berpikir positif kalau - kalau Edward hanya sedang bad mood. Tapi tidak, Tanya harus mencegatku dan mengingatkanku lagi." Kami berdua terdiam beberapa saat."

"Dan Mike." Kami berdua berbicara berbarengan.

"Well, aku rasa keinginan Charlie agar aku bisa berteman dengan mereka tidak akan pernah terjadi." Ucapku, melepas keheningan.

"Kenapa Charlie ingin kau berteman dengan mereka?" Tanya Angela dengan nada penasarannya. Ditariknya lengan yang ada dipundakku. "Bukan tipe Charlie yang ingin ikut campur dengan siapa kau berteman." Aku menoleh, terkejut mendengar ucapan Angela. Kedua bahu Angela terangkat. "Well, kau tahu maksduku."

Alisku bertaut, Angela memang benar, tidak biasanya Charlie seperti itu. "Entahlah, Ang."

Bel berbunyi, menyudahi waktu istirhat kami.

"Maaf, kau jadi tidak makan, Ang." Aku memulai saat kami mengambil tas kami dan mulai berjalan ke kelas kami masing - masing.

"Jangan dipikirkan." Aku tahu Angela pasti lapar, tapi Angela adalah sahabat yang setia. "Dan jangan kau pikirkan tentang kejadian tadi. Jangan habiskan waktumu untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting."

Tapi untuk yang satu itu aku tidak terlalu yakin.

* * *

Any question or...something? Let me know. Click that reviwe button.

See ya next thursday...

Regards,

Irabella


End file.
